


Red Lipstick and Floral Dresses

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [49]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Costumes, Creampie, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, MXRay Drama Parody, Makeup, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Standing Sex, Stockings, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun looked so seductive, wearing that beautiful dress, wig, and stockings for their filming...Hyunwoo couldn't resist him.[Showkyun/Crossdressing/Hyunwoo fucks Changkyun in a storage closet on the set of MXRay]





	Red Lipstick and Floral Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Shownu/Changkyun having sex in their costumes from the kdrama MXRay parody"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Delicate, afternoon light shone in through the windows at the filming set, casting a soft white light onto the seven members of Monsta X in varying levels of women’s clothing. Filming for the drama parody was, while exhausting, also incredibly fun and quite the visual onslaught- especially considering how stunning some of the members looked in their costumes.

Hyunwoo in particular was having a pretty hard time keeping his hands to himself around Changkyun, only imagining how pretty Changkyun would look with that dress bunched up around his waist and his stockings-covered legs splayed. Swallowing thickly, Hyunwoo did his best to will away his boner, shaking his head as he stepped closer to the younger boy, absently listening to the director’s instructions. 

They were seconds away from filming the kitchen scene, where Changkyun was to slap Kihyun over the head with kimchi, and in that sliver of time Hyunwoo couldn’t keep his dirty thoughts at bay. Kihyun was off taking a small restroom break, which meant it was just Hyunwoo and Changkyun here… standing beside each other behind the counter. Because of the place they were standing, nobody else could see anything below their waists, which put dangerous impulses in the forefront of Hyunwoo’s mind. 

Reaching his hand out slowly, Hyunwoo ran his fingers up the length of Changkyun’s thigh, tracing up into his skirt and groaning lowly at how _good_ Changkyun felt. They’d been fucking for a few months now, but Hyunwoo would never get over how smooth and slender Changkyun’s legs were, how nice they felt on his fingertips. The stockings he was wearing with his costume only added to the feeling, creating a certain lewdness that only made it harder for Hyunwoo to ignore his growing arousal.

“Hyung,” Changkyun lowly muttered, his cheeks dusting red as he diverted his gaze to the countertop, incapable of looking innocently into the director’s face as he got groped right in front him. Hyunwoo didn’t even pause, his hand moving further up Changkyun’s leg, cupping around the boy’s round, stockings-covered ass, and groping it roughly. Eyes widening, Changkyun bit his lip on a groan, distinctly feeling his dress hike up in the back.

“W-wait, hyung, please,” Changkyun whimpered out, crossing his legs and attempting to move them out of his touchy hyung’s reach. Hyunwoo only hummed, the sound low in his throat as he neared closer to his lover, using every ounce of his self-restraint not to gently move the boy’s wig away from his shoulder and kiss his neck, suck on the skin until hickeys bloomed on it. Stiffening as he realizes that Hyunwoo isn’t planning on stopping, Changkyun physically moves away from the man, his face so warm he could even feel his ears turning red.

“Please, just wait until the break,” Changkyun begged, still trying to keep his voice down as he looked into Hyunwoo’s face. As much as he wanted to feel Hyunwoo’s hands all over his body, they couldn’t do this while they were still on set- especially now that Kihyun was walking towards them. Nodding his head in admission, Hyunwoo adjusted his pants and cleared his throat, trying to get himself back into the right headset for filming.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he processed that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to keep testing him, Changkyun straightened his back, playing with his hair as he watched Kihyun get into his spot. Now that everything was in order, the filming continued, and Changkyun tried his best not to think too hard about the lingering gaze Hyunwoo was still shooting in his direction… because if he thought about the implications of it for too long, he’d make the front of his gown tent.

The next hour of filming passed relatively without a hitch; Hyunwoo was preoccupied with acting and Changkyun, after the kimchi scene, wasn’t in any more scenes with Hyunwoo for a while. It worked out for the best, and Changkyun almost forgot how horny Hyunwoo apparently was until neither were behind the cameras recording a scene. Jooheon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk were all recording Jooheon’s confession at the bus stop outside, and while they all did that, the others waited inside for the next instruction. Even though no cameras were filming, there were still plenty of staff, company people, and other members around to make what Hyunwoo was about to do incredibly dangerous.

Fingers trailing up Changkyun’s thigh for the second time that day, Hyunwoo straightened his posture, trying to look as indiscreet as possible while he groped his boyfriend on set. They were standing with their backs against a wall, which meant that nobody could see exactly where his hands were going. Of course, if anyone were to look at them for a few seconds, it would probably become obvious to them, but Hyunwoo was willing to live with that danger.

Underneath Hyunwoo’s travelling hands for the second time while in the company of other people that day, Changkyun covered his mouth with the back of his hand, careful not to smudge his lipstick as he swallowed down a breathy moan. He couldn’t deny how good it felt to be felt up by Hyunwoo while dressed in something so dirty, and, honestly, it didn’t help that there were so many other people milling about in the same room as them. Changkyun spread his thighs, flushing as he feels Hyunwoo’s hand make its way back to his ass, groping the flesh with unadulterated passion. Changkyun knew his dress was hiked up in the back now, and the presence of Hyunwoo’s whole arm up his dress made it ride up in the front too, exposing several more inches of Changkyun’s stockings-covered legs.

Not even daring to look down, Changkyun spread his legs further, feeling his cock twitch from under his dress. If he got any more aroused, the bulge would be noticeable to anyone even glancing their direction. Heart pounding, Changkyun does nothing about this impending reality, instead pressing closer to Hyunwoo and damn near tripping as he feels the undeniable hardness in Hyunwoo’s pants. Mind going crazy from this new information, Changkyun feels his own cock stiffen, and he whimpers, finally looking down at his body and moaning darkly at the sight his eyes were greeted with.

Not only was his dress sinfully high on his thighs, but Changkyun was sporting an incredibly obvious erection that made the dress ride up even further, showcasing his shapely, slender legs to the dozens of people in the room with him. He felt depraved, and ridiculously aroused, and at that moment Changkyun realized that he couldn’t continue filming like this any longer; he needed to release some of this tension before the film crew called them in for their next scene.

“Hyunwoo-hyung,” Changkyun whispered, his chin angling up to stare into his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s find someplace private,” he added, his voice taking an even softer tone, lips parting and cheeks on fire. Hyunwoo blinked once, then twice, but otherwise made no other movement, seemingly confused by the request. 

“For what?” he asked, his fingers pressing into the ridge between Changkyun’s ass cheeks, brushing against the man’s entrance. Changkyun slipped out a needier, louder moan, and bit his lip, immediately moving to cover his mouth as he realized just how loud he was being.

“So you can fuck me,” Changkyun bluntly answered, willing away the embarrassment of having to outright beg for sex in public. Hyunwoo groaned, the sound deep and low in his throat, and Changkyun stumbled as his boyfriend began dragging him away from the scene. Scrambling to pull his dress back down to a modest length, Changkyun followed after Hyunwoo, trying to cover his front as best as he could while Hyunwoo took him someplace hopefully a little more private.

He eventually led them to a small storage closet down a hallway Changkyun knew to be off-limits, and opened the door- displaying a pretty cramped closet full of camera equipment and props, likely belonging to the owners of the building. Certainly not a place Changkyun and Hyunwoo should be entering, let alone fucking in. Despite this, Hyunwoo turned on the light and then shut the door, before staring hungrily into Changkyun’s eyes. The fire in his gaze was almost palpable, and Changkyun felt his breath hitch, thighs spreading as his cock twitches in arousal. Here they were, about to fuck, and Changkyun was dressed like a fucking MILF. It was depraved and erotic, and Changkyun couldn’t wait another second in this tension.

Reaching his hand out and grabbing onto the collar of Hyunwoo’s shirt, Changkyun crashed their lips together, pulling Hyunwoo close to him. Tripping slightly as he crashes against Changkyun’s body, Hyunwoo groans, kissing the shorter boy with a haste that mirrored how little time they actually had back here. Pressing a knee between Changkyun’s spread thighs, Hyunwoo deepened their kiss, his cock already completely hard and flush against Changkyun’s stomach.

Wanting to see how turned on Changkyun was, Hyunwoo reached a hand down, groping blindly for the man’s boner and groaning deeply as he feels the undeniable stiffness in Changkyun’s skirt. Not pausing in his actions for even a second, Hyunwoo bunches up Changkyun’s dress, reaching his hand up into the floral gown and groping around his crotch area, feeling the stretch in the stockings and how much it was strained to accommodate Changkyun’s cock. Reveling in the feeling for a few seconds, Hyunwoo parts their lips, glancing down to observe the depravity himself. What he saw startled him for a few seconds, and Hyunwoo looked up, blinking a few times and lips parting in an impressed groan.

“…Are you wearing panties, Changkyun?” Hyunwoo asked, referring to what appeared to be a pair of bright pink panties under the fishnets Changkyun was currently wearing. Flushing at the question, Changkyun looked down, blinking a few times as he formulated his reply.

“Well… when I was wearing briefs, the stockings felt funny and the wardrobe noona said she could see the underwear line through my dress, so I put on panties,” Changkyun explained, his voice soft and a little embarrassed. He failed to mention just how eager he was to put on the feminine garment, more than content to be fully immersed in his character. Panties felt really nice, too, besides the fact that his cock hardly fit inside them at all. 

Not even responding with words, Hyunwoo groaned thickly, his cheeks red and eyes staring exclusively at Changkyun’s cock. He almost looked like he was in a trance, and Changkyun couldn’t help but become more aroused as he processed Hyunwoo’s single-minded attention to his most intimate place. Finally snapping out of it, Hyunwoo got down onto his knees, pressing his face into Changkyun’s panties and stockings-covered crotch, deeply inhaling the familiar scent. Whimpering, Changkyun leans his head back, too embarrassed to look Hyunwoo in the face as he did something so dirty in a place so dangerous.

Parting his lips and licking a wet stripe across the length of Changkyun’s panties-covered cock, Hyunwoo exhaled shakily, feeling the smooth, feminine fabrics beneath his lips. When he glanced up into Changkyun’s face, Hyunwoo physically gasped at the stunning and erotic sight he was greeted with. At eye-level was Changkyun’s cock beneath layers of ladies’ clothes, and looking up past the bunched-up dress, Hyunwoo saw Changkyun’s demure, flushed cheeks, his red-painted lips parted in soft exhales. He looked positively delicious, and Hyunwoo felt the tiny bit of remaining restraint he had left snap as he took in Changkyun’s erotic appearance.

“Wh-Whoa hyung,” Changkyun slipped out, blinking a few times as Hyunwoo suddenly stood up, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled out his cock. Flustering at the sudden change of events, Changkyun could only stare wide-eyed as Hyunwoo approached him, his eyes flickering between Changkyun’s face and his crotch. Saying no other words, Hyunwoo reached down, grabbing two handfuls of Changkyun’s stockings and pulling them in opposite directions, successfully ripping a huge hole right in the crotch. He continued stretching the hole wider, until it went all the way down to Changkyun’s ass. 

“Hyung!!! We were supposed to return these later!” Changkyun spat out, his cheeks on fire and sweat beading on his forehead. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the stylist, especially since it was so obviously lewd. Hyunwoo merely grunted in reply, fishing out a small bottle from his pocket while his other hand pushed Changkyun’s panties out of the way, freeing the boy’s cock along the way.

“Changkyunnie, don’t worry,” Hyunwoo simply replied, his mind already overwhelmed with depraved, dirty thoughts that blocked all rationality and reason. He didn’t care if somebody walked in on them right this very second- he was going to fuck his boyfriend, _now_ , and he was going to do it while the man was in a knee-length dress.

Accepting his boyfriend’s words of reassurance with little resistance, Changkyun bit his lip, hoping the red of his lipstick wasn’t getting all over his teeth. Squirting a generous amount of lube onto his hand, Hyunwoo reached between Changkyun’s legs, pressing a fingertip against his entrance and groaning at how easily his lover was penetrated. Quickly pushing more and more of his finger inside Changkyun, Hyunwoo began sufficiently stretching him, getting him prepared as much as he could before Hyunwoo put in something much bigger.

Spreading his thighs wider and angling his hips so that Hyunwoo could finger him easier, Changkyun lowered his ass, covering his face on a moan as Hyunwoo slides in another finger. The feeling of the dress brushing along the back of his thighs brought a flush to Changkyun’s face, and the reality of the situation came flooding back into Changkyun’s mind. Here he was, in a dress, wig, and (ripped) stockings, with two of his boyfriend’s fingers up his ass in the restricted area of a film studio. It was erotic as hell, and when Hyunwoo found Changkyun sufficiently prepared, he started lining his cock up with Changkyun’s entrance, shifting the mood even further towards the sinful.

“Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice low as he stared into Changkyun’s eyes. The light of the cramped storage closet shined across his masculine, soft features, his eyes honest and patient as he stared into Changkyun’s beautifully made-up face. Nodding eagerly, Changkyun reached his hands across the space between them, clamping Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he got onto the tips of his toes.

“Fuck me~” Changkyun whimpered out, something indescribable and lewd flashing in his gaze. He looked desperate, his red lipstick slightly smeared across his mouth, ripped stockings on full display. “Please…” he breathlessly added when Hyunwoo could only stare at him with an awe-stuck expression. 

Not waiting for even another second to pass, Hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun by the waist with one hand while his other wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly inserting himself with bent knees inside Changkyun’s wet heat. There was more than enough lube to make the process quick, and after getting his tip inside, Hyunwoo moved so that both of his hands were wrapped around his boyfriend’s hips, stabilizing them both as he quickly lifted Changkyun up into position.

Squealing as Hyunwoo lifts him up, Changkyun quickly wraps his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist, cursing brokenly as the man’s cock gets shoved deeper inside from the action. The feeling of Hyunwoo so deep inside him forced an unconscious shiver to run down Changkyun’s back, and he stared down into Hyunwoo’s face, sweat dripping down his chin and eyes barely open. Beneath him, Hyunwoo resisted every urge to start outright fucking Changkyun, knowing that the boy needed a few moments to adjust to the new sensations. The strain was immense, however, and Hyunwoo knew he could only wait for so much longer before he lost balance in this position.

“I’m gonna move,” Hyunwoo warned, his voice tense and body covered in a sheen of sweat that threatened to stain his costume. Changkyun took a deep, shaky breath, steeling himself for Hyunwoo’s hard, fast thrusts. After Changkyun gave him a verbal confirmation of his statement, Hyunwoo began moving, his body working hard to not only hold Changkyun in the right place while standing, but also thrust in the right angle and speed to pleasure both of them. Hyunwoo was a strong man, but this was certainly testing the limits of his muscle.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Changkyun moaned out, his fingers literally trembling as he held on to Hyunwoo’s shoulders for dear life. Now that he wasn’t bothering to hold the dress up anymore, the skirt draped around his crotch, covering his hard cock. The feeling of the inside of the soft dress against his bare cock made Changkyun feel weirdly dirty, and he found himself getting even more aroused with that knowledge. He was discovering a side to himself he didn’t even know existed, and discovering it _in depth_.

Back arching and body trembling from the intensity of Hyunwoo’s thrusts, Changkyun groaned, the delicious feeling of getting fucked so deep and rough driving him crazy. Hyunwoo’s cock was hitting him at just the perfect angle, pushing Changkyun towards the edge at a frighteningly fast speed. His eyes flew open, lips parting in a needy, thick moan, heart racing as his cock twitches from within his dress.

“Hyung, it’s too good-” Changkyun stumbled out, legs feeling weak around his hold on Hyunwoo’s hips, cock dripping with precum. Hyunwoo grunted lowly, not slowing his pace in the slightest. Every time he looked up into Changkyun’s face, he saw the depraved, gorgeous expression on his stunningly femme boyfriend, and the pretty way his wig haloed his face. Not to mention the obvious tent of Changkyun’s erection through his dress, Hyunwoo was definitely becoming overwhelmed by the onslaught of erotic images in front of him.

“Then cum,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice strained and deep, his breaths coming out in short, choppy pants. Changkyun whined, shaking his head and making the strands of wig hair flit about adorably. He didn’t think he was going to cum so soon, and besides that- he shouldn’t be cumming at all.

“W-Where?” Changkyun asks, the sound of Hyunwoo’s hips slapping against his ass echoing in the small closet. The heat was starting to get to his head, and the undeniable arousal that kept racking up further and further only made it harder to hold onto his last threads of restraint. Hyunwoo encouraging him to cum definitely didn’t help either, and Changkyun bit his lip on a long string of desperate moans.

“Don’t worry, just cum,” Hyunwoo insisted, internally praying that Changkyun was going to cum soon- not just because he always wanted his boyfriend to be satisfied, but also because he was getting rather close to cumming himself. Hyunwoo wanted Changkyun to cum before him, or at least at the same time as him. Pounding into Changkyun’s addictive ass, Hyunwoo tightened his grip on the boy’s hips, grunting a few times as sweat dripped down his back.

Even though he wanted to resist the urge to cum and potentially ruin even more of the stage costumes, Changkyun couldn’t deny how sexy Hyunwoo sounded, telling him to cum with such a thick, desperate voice. Wanting to do as Hyunwoo requested, Changkyun let go of every single thing holding him back, his voice coming out in full force and moans cascading from his lips like sweet butter. He couldn’t escape the addictive, repetitive force of Hyunwoo pounding him at just that perfect angle, and Changkyun came, his cum squirting up into the inside of his dress.

Beneath him, Hyunwoo groaned, his ears full of Changkyun’s erotic, lewd sounds as he fully sheathed himself inside Changkyun, cumming inside him. The smell of sex and sweat was thick in the room, and as Hyunwoo continued pumping his cum inside Changkyun, face overcome with an expression of pure bliss. Changkyun couldn’t stop a blush from spreading over his cheeks, the realization of what they just did setting in. The more his orgasm high faded, the more Changkyun got embarrassed, his eyes cracking open to stare down into Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

“Did you just… cum inside?” Changkyun asked, already knowing the answer. Hyunwoo exhaled deeply, finally pulling out of Changkyun after he finished cumming and setting Changkyun back down onto the ground. Legs a little shaky, Changkyun stumbles slightly as he stands, his dress falling back into place and covering up all of the naughty things beneath it. 

“...Uh, yeah,” Hyunwoo replied, not quite sure where else Changkyun expected him to cum given the situation. Exhaling, Changkyun finally got his footing, eyes widening as he felt Hyunwoo’s cum dripping down his thigh already.

“What happens when cum starts dripping out during recording?” Changkyun asked, trying not to sound too bitter considering how satisfied he felt right now. Hyunwoo blinked a few times, his cheeks turning a shade of red that made every one of his dirty thoughts clearly apparent to Changkyun. Just as Changkyun was about to protest, a loud voice from the hall startled them both out of their relative calm.

“SHOWNU-SSI, I.M-SSI, WE NEED YOU ON SET!” A voice that both could swear was Minhyuk yelled out, and Hyunwoo hastily zipped up his pants, holding Changkyun by the waist as he opened the door and pushed the boy through it. Stumbling through the open door, Changkyun glanced around the hall, making sure nobody saw them as they suspiciously exited the storage closet. 

“Do you think it’ll be okay, hyung?” Changkyun asked, straightening his dress as he stared into Hyunwoo’s eyes, his cheeks flush as cum dripped down his ripped tights. Hyunwoo looked over at the boy, taking in the smeared red lipstick and messy wig. Smiling, Hyunwoo lightly adjusted the boy’s wig, giving him a reassuring look.

“It’ll be fine, you look flawless” <3


End file.
